


Playing With Dolls

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Playing, Playing with dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Thomas usually uses the figurines and dolls he gets as ornaments, never removing them from their boxes. Occasionally though Patton can get him to play.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Funbruary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Playing With Dolls

Growing up always seemed to mean that people left toys in their boxes, no matter how excited they were to get them. Even Thomas could fall into that was of thinking often, just imagining the stories he could play through with them while placing them on the shelves.

Patton never held any of those reserves, given Logic and Anxiety always were the ones suggesting to keep them in boxes. There were afternoons when after talking about something the toys would catch his eye and he’d sigh while preparing to sink back into the mind space.

“What’s up Pat?” Thomas finally asked after one such sigh, trying to follow his gaze for a clue.

“It just seems pointless to never play with them is all. You have all this joy about getting them and it just withers when all you do is place them on the shelves. Can’t we play, just once? Please Thomas?” He was longingly looking at the dolls, figurines, and such scattered over the living room shelves.

A gentle smile grew on Thomas’s face as he started pulling a couple of them down. “We can play for a little bit then. Who do you want to be?”

“Pearl!” Patton was quick to choose, accepting the doll as Thomas selected one of Spider-man for himself.

It had been years since Patton’s desire to actually play with the toys had won out but Thomas was rapidly pulled into the game, bringing in more toys and dolls for the games at time passed.

“Who’s gonna save them now Can nobody defeat the master?” Patton’s attempt at being dramatic was undermined by the giggles he was in.

Thomas was also giggling a lot, grabbing Pearl from where she was laying, “Success, Pearl has ensured their escape by tickling the Master’s sides, but there’s a locked door before they can fully get away.”

“That’s okay, Spider-man can break down the door.” Patton insisted, using the toy to knock one of the boxes away.

A text alert from Thomas’s phone was what eventually brought the end of their games. “Oops, I’ve only got an hour before I need to be at the office. We better get everything packed up.” Thomas’s grin didn’t diminish as their playtime ended.

Even as Patton helped him get everything put back in the correct boxes they were giggling and making quips about the story they’d come up with.


End file.
